


Clipped wings

by AutumnPen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Injury, Insane!Cas, M/M, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnPen/pseuds/AutumnPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can fly,” he speaks, plainly and sure of himself. “I can.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clipped wings

**Author's Note:**

> This initially was something I wrote as a response to something else in a writing group. On the initial write-up I had Dean and Cas on my mind, but I left it ambiguous, and since then I have rewritten with the intention of taking that ambiguity out.
> 
> This doesn't follow canon precisely - since (if I remember correctly) Cas retains his powers while insane and thus would not likely injure himself in such a manner or, if he did, would be able to heal it.
> 
> Also this is pretty old because for a while I wasn't comfortable posting it (these guys are hard to write), but I like it a little more now.

He looks so clear-headed sitting there, so much like himself that Dean could almost forget. Almost – if not for the bed, the hospital gown, the cast on his leg.

He's doing that thing where he tilts his head to the side, brows furrowed together over bright blue eyes in an expression Dean is so familiar with. It's the way Cas looked at him the first time they met. Only he's not looking at Dean this time. He's looking at his leg, at that cast, like it's a puzzle he can't quite put together.

“I _can_ fly,” he speaks, plainly and sure of himself. “I can.” But there's doubt in his eyes as his gaze shifts down towards the flimsy bedsheets. “...I could,” he says, this time softer, then looks to Dean as if for confirmation.

Dean feels his throat constrict and he swallows before he speaks, but it comes out hoarse anyway. “I know, buddy.”

Suddenly, Cas is smiling. It's so goddamn bright he looks like a little kid. Dean doesn't know what there is to fucking smile about.

“The bees are out.” Dean looks over his shoulder, out the window behind the couch on which he sits. He doesn't see any bees outside of it, but humors Cas with a 'yeah?' and Cas asks if they can go out to watch the bees when the doctors release him.

Dean doesn't get what Cas's new found thing with bees is all about, but the request makes him need to swallow again and blink a few times. “Yeah, sure.”

Then Cas asks for Dean to come sit with him, and he does because he feels guilty. Dean has never been good about returning favors when he should, and starting now seems pointless but he doesn't know what else to do. (What kind of a trade is watching bees for a brother's mind, anyway?)

He makes space for Dean on his little bed and, because there's no one else in the room, Dean puts his arm around his shoulders when he sits. He presses his lips to Castiel's temple, and that feels pointless too. He's a day late and a dollar short and it's too late to properly say anything about it now.

Cas leans his head on Dean's shoulder and they sit like that until the doctors come.


End file.
